A Game of Chess
by Soleil Solitaire
Summary: A simple game of chess gets a little interesting because of somebody's loose lips. Fluffy GeorgexOC.


{| GEORGExOC: George isn't mine, Grey is. :P |}

* * *

"You're completely sure you don't want to watch the Quidditch game?" Grey asked, moving her white pawn forward on the chess board, "Because I really don't mind here all alone."

"Don't worry about me, I'm positive I want to be here," George replied, absentmindedly moving his horse. He didn't see why he should take the game seriously since he didn't even want to play in the first place. Grey insisted though, so he had to oblige. "Besides, I haven't had a conversation with you that lasted more than two minutes in ages."

"I've been too occupied, obviously," she said, laughing a bit. There was a long pause before she made her next move. "Maybe breaking my wrist isn't all that bad, eh?" She looked down at her bandaged wrist. The reason she wasn't allowed to play Quidditch for the time being.

"I guess," George said, shrugging. He moved his rook forward the second Grey made her move, only to be eaten by one of her surrounding pawns. Not that he cared, really.

"So, what's been going on with you, Georgie?" She asked in a light and playful tone, finally looking up from the chess board. She instantly found herself staring straight into his eyes, which appeared to take him by surprise.

George flinched a bit and looked away all of a sudden, fixing his seating position for the billionth time on Grey's bed as an excuse to avoid her gaze. Much to his dismay, she noticed this and raised an eyebrow quizzically.

_Amazing,_ George thought. _She just looks at me and I already start squirming like an idiot._

"There's something you aren't telling me, George," she said in a hushed tone, smirking a bit. She leaned forward, careful not to knock down any chess pieces. "You're acting kind of… strange."

"Strange? What do you mean I'm acting strange? I'm not acting strange, not at all," he blabbered, instinctively moving backwards, even though he didn't want to. He felt his palms start to get sweaty and nonchalantly crossed his arms over his chest.

"Really? Then why, may I ask, are your palms all sweaty?" Grey argued. "And why are you can't you sit still? There's obviously something you aren't telling me but you _want_ to tell me!"

_How'd she get that right?_ George asked himself.

The silence only gave Grey assurance that she was right, so she continued. "If you want to tell me, then just tell me. I mean, we tell each other everything, don't we?"

_Obviously not, _George quipped in his mind.

"Listen, Grey, I promise this will be the only secret I'll keep from you--" he started, but stopped when he saw her smile fade. He sighed, mentally kicking himself for his stupid move.

_I could've just denied it, but no, I just had to admit that I'm keeping something from her._

He groaned, defeated. "Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to swear not to tell anyone."

"Cross my heart, hope to choke," Grey said confidently, beaming again. "Tell me!"

_Merlin's beard, she's stunning when she smiles like that,_ George immediately thought, finding himself smiling back at her. _And when she has that sparkle in her eyes--_

"George?" Grey asked, giggling. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to George?"

When he was finally back in his right mind, he immediately dropped his dazed smile and shifted position on the bed again to distract himself. _What am I supposed to tell her now?!_

"Well, I…," he started, trailing off as he tried to think of a believable bluff.

"You… what?" Grey asked, leaning in closer to make sure she doesn't miss the softest mumble.

"I like a girl," George blurted out without thinking. Or, without _enough_ thinking. But how could he possibly think straight when she's _this_ close to him?

In one swift motion, Grey put some sort of freezing spell on the chess pieces and jumped to the empty space beside George on the bed. She grabbed his collar and shook him, getting a bit too excited. "Oh my God, you do? Merlin's beard, tell me who! Tell me, tell me!" she said, squealing.

_A whole wide world of believable lies and I chose to tell her the __**truth**__. Brilliant move, George, just bloody brilliant, _George mentally scolded himself. He felt himself fidget and sweat even more. Grey was getting a bit too close for comfort now. No, way too close.

_Not that I really mind, _George thought. He fought the urge to kiss her right then and there.

"I-I… I c-can't tell y-you that," he stuttered, keeping himself from looking at her.

"Why not? I can totally help you win her!" Grey exclaimed, shaking him even more.

"No you can't," he blurted out. "And even if you can, I'm still not telling you. But you really can't."

"Why not? I can help you, I know I can! Please?" she begged, pouting.

_I can't tell you because it's you that I like, you idiot!_ George thought, frustrated. The shocked look on Grey's face after he thought that said everything. He didn't just_ think_ that. He'd spoken aloud.

"Oh," Grey said, slowly letting go of his collar. She was blushing madly now and looked away.

George couldn't move. He was anticipating a better and more concrete answer, not an empty "oh." What does "oh" mean anyway? He'd just confessed his feelings and she goes for "oh?"

"Was that a… good 'oh' or a bad 'oh?'", he asked hesitantly, afraid of what would come next. For all he knew, his loose lips just cost him a good friendship. Then again, it could be the opposite…

"That was a…," she started, but quickly shut her mouth. She sighed. "I don't know."

There was an awkward silence and neither of them were looking at each other. Grey slowly went back to her side of the bed across George. With a flick of her wand, she unfroze the chess pieces.

"Your move," she said suddenly, not taking her eyes off the chess board.

"What?" George asked dumbly, knocked out of his thinking trance.

"The chess game," Grey replied in a blunt tone.

"Oh, right," he said. He stared blankly at the chess board, his mind far from the topic of chess. Of course he was disappointed that he didn't get the answer he wanted. Then again, he didn't actually get a proper answer at all. But how was he going to get it out of her? Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into his mind. Or, an unbelievably cheesy and _banal_ idea. You be the judge.

_My move, huh?_ He thought, a sparkle in his eye.

He cleared his throat, causing Grey to look up at him. He leaned forward and cupped her cheek with his hand, making her blush again, then planted his lips on hers before she could even think of saying no. He felt hands on his chest and expected to be pushed away, but they just stayed there. Then, he felt her start to kiss him back. Grey took him by surprise by moving her hands up, grabbing his collar again, and pulling him closer. He accidentally knocked over all the chess pieces, but could care less. After a while, they both pulled away from each other, breathless.

"I win," George said with a cheeky smile, earning a little laugh of approval from Grey.


End file.
